User talk:Nmgeek
Welcome Welcome to Bleach Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the File:Rukia.jpg page, and thanks for joining our community! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what pages other people have been editing, and where you can help. :Questions? You can ask on the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page! :Need help? You can find it right ! You can also find a full list of help pages . :Don't know what to do? The Community Portal has an outline of the site, and has links to pages to get you started! Also check out THIS BLOG for helpful information to help you understand the wiki and where you can start if you are interested in contributing here. :Here are some more pages you might find useful: :* Policy - follow this to ensure harmony on the wiki :* Manual of Style - a guide to how articles here are organized and written :* Spoiler Policy - follow this to not ruin upcoming stories for those yet to read or watch the new chapter or episode :Sign your name in discussions by typing ~~~~, which automatically adds your signature and the date, so we know who's talking! Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! (This is an automated message generated after your first edit here.) Arrancar109 (talk) 00:51, August 5, 2016 (UTC) Brave Souls Hi Nmgeek, I wanted to say first of all thank you for all the work you have done on updating the Brave Souls page. Its great to see someone taking an interest in it. I've been looking at the list and decided to put it in a table to make it look a bit less unwieldy, and am adding it to the page. I was hoping you could take a look at it and give me some direction on the star ranking column. I downloaded the app on my phone and tablet but for some reason it couldnt get passed the load screen so I have been unable to play. So I have been unable to add the star rankings as I had planned. If its not too much trouble would you be able to add them to the table? The star ranking would go in the blank space immediately below the character's name, after the "|" symbol. If you are not able to do this, don't worry about it, its just something I thought would look good in the table but the main point of it was to make the list easier to go through. Regards, 08:07, February 6, 2018 (UTC) Image Policy Violation I removed it from the article as well because its currently violating copyright and currently has a bad file name/ It also wasn't placed correctly in the article and broke the coding of it. Please familiarise yourself with our policies. Thanks. Hyperlinks Hey there I saw your message on Yyp's pages so thought would give you some help. So as you know using *Zangetsu (Zanpakutō spirit) will give you the usual page but with the brackets included which can break the flow of articles. Instead we want to put a | after the name of the page and then type something after. *Zangetsu will give you Zangetsu. Not sure what you call the | character but it divides up the actual link and what you want to call the link on the relevant page. Hope that helps. I see Sun has beaten me to it, so yeah, what she said. Its called the "pipe trick" if I remember rightly. If you cant find it on your keyboard (bottom left corner on mine), try the "more+" button above the edit window beside the ōū symbols. Its the second one in the section called "Wiki Markup". Thanks again for keeping the page updated, great work. 20:50, May 1, 2018 (UTC)